


Aarrrooooh!

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Aaarroooooh!" howled Moony.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aarrrooooh!

**Author's Note:**

> "Aaarroooooh!" howled Moony.

"Aaarroooooh!" howled Moony.

"You weren't kidding, Sirius, were you?" asked Fred, or was it George?

"Nope. Hours of fun!" replied Sirius with a grin.

"Aaarrooooooh!" howled Moony again.

"So this happens every single time?" asked George, or was it Fred?

"Yes! But I do have to warn you, the better he likes it, the longer the howl. You two just don't have it, apparently," was Sirius's amused reply.

The Weasley twins were rather stunned. Now, who could they get down here to make the werewolf howl longer? They sat down to plot with Sirius.

All of a sudden their plotting was interrupted by "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

The three turned around as quickly as they could, but all they saw was the trailing end of some bushy hair and a girlish giggle.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Fred and George as one. "We missed Hermione's bum!"

* * *

A/N: I read this crack!fic prompt from pyjamapants and I couldn't help myself. Prompt: How does a werewolf react to a, well, mooning?

A/N2: Thank you to lyn_f for the beta!


End file.
